This application relates to a gas turbine engine with an exhaust nozzle. More particularly, the application relates to an interface between a divergent flap and mode strut of the exhaust nozzle.
Some gas turbine engines include an exhaust nozzle for varying a nozzle exit area to control thrust. In one type of exhaust nozzle, multiple flaps are arranged circumferentially about the nozzle and are moved to vary the nozzle exit area in response to an input from one or more actuators. In one type of arrangement, each flap is supported relative to a static structure by a mode strut or “strut”. The flap includes a backbone having a slot that receives a slider supported by a strut end. The slider has an elongated body that is received by and slides relative to the slot. A cylindrical boss extends from the body and is received in a cylindrical hole of the strut end.
During operation of the exhaust nozzle, the body slides up and down in the slot and the boss rotates within the hole in the strut end. This has resulted in wear and galling between the boss and strut end, resulting in accelerated wear and reduced life of the strut and slider. The hole becomes elongated, and the wall thickness of the boss thins more rapidly than desired. What is needed is an interface between the strut and slider that reduces wear and extends the life of the mode strut and slider.